


sleepy kisses

by purecaffeination



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Felix, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Short, adhd bennett, neurodivergent boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecaffeination/pseuds/purecaffeination
Summary: felix hasn't been sleeping recently. that makes bennett unhappy.
Relationships: Bennett/Felix Honikker
Kudos: 11





	sleepy kisses

**Author's Note:**

> based off a roleplay i did  
> based off an au.  
> https://hcau.carrd.co

felix honikker, a young scientist and researcher was in his room, hunched over his desk and computer, typing away. 

he hadn't slept in quite some time, or ate or drank. not on purpose of course, space was his special interest and refused to do anything for the past three days except learn more about it.

bennett, who was obsessed with the scientist, not for any particular reason except he had a huge crush on him, decided to annoy him.

like he had done the past few days when he was awake, walking up behind the scientist and wrapped his arms around his waist, picking him up and hugging him tight.

an annoyed groan to the other, rolling his eyes now glaring at the taller. "bennett what are you doing."

the blond huffed, grinning at him. "i just wanted to spend time with my favourite person in my life!!"

groaning again, felix definitely wasn't the type who could handle lovey dovey type stuff, even if it was platonic, going pink.

"bennett, please, i need to get back to work." sighing, squirming. kicking his arms and legs, trying to get the other to put him down.

"mr honniker!" frowning, hugging the smaller tighter so he couldn't get away. "you've been researching for the past few days!"

groaning again, he knew that. he definitely didn't need to be told, nor wanted to be told. "i know, bennett, and i'd like to get back to it."

the blond set the ginger down, glaring at him. putting his hand on his chin, thinking very hard, sticking his tongue out.

felix stared at him, crossing his arms, very confused at what exactly he was doing. "bennett. what do you want."

huffing, frowning again. "felix! when did you last sleep??"

"three days ago, now leave me alone." huffing, now turning back to his computer-

which, didn't last long, as the taller once again picking him backup and was walking away with him in his arms.

"bennett. let me go." once again kicking his arms and legs, he really didn't want to be forced to sleep-

"mr. honikker! it's not healthy to not sleep!! we're going to bed right now." groaning, throwing his head back, resting the back of his head on bennets shoulder. he figured he had no choice now.

waddling over to the tv room, slumping down into the couch. felix still tried to protest, attempting to get up, only to be pressed back down in his arms by bennett.

he huffed, thought about how much research he could be doing instead of being right here right now, but as he relaxed a bit something changed.

he felt his eyes getting heavy, melting into the others body as the taller rubbed his back gently. blinking rapidly, trying to keep his eyes open, and ultimately failing.

felix hadn't realized how cold he was until bennett held him and started warming him up. 

he really really really didn't want to sleep, but when bennett laid him down, and still continued to hold him after, all he wanted to do now was sleep.

bennett pulled a blanket over them both, burying his face in felix's hair, secretly sneaking a few sniffs of felix's strawberry shampoo. 

squeaking a bit, now completely tired and out of it, felix kissed bennetts neck, trying to return the attention that the other was giving him by rubbing his back.

purring ever so slightly, not knowing that what he just did made the other incredibly red.

bennett only hoped that it was romantic, though his mind told him otherwise. frowning, hugging him a bit tighter. hesitantly kissing the top of his head.

this only warranted more neck kisses from a sleepy felix, purring louder with each new kiss on his head he received after bennett wanted to return his kisses.

"felix...?"

felix tilted his head, letting his eyes close. leaning into him more. "yes?"

"uh. why did you kiss me?" bennett gulped, trying to push the thoughts away that he hated him and didn't care about him.

felix went red, even though he was tired he still had the ability to get flustered himself. "because i like you, idiot."

bennett didn't know how to feel. he assumed he was only saying this because he was tired, and didn't truly mean it, even as much as he wanted to think he truly liked him back.

"felix,, you're really tired. just go to sleep. you don't mean it." a sad smile looking down at the smaller.

felix looked back up at him, glaring, expression twisting to that of disgust. he sat up ever so slightly.

cupping his face, holding bennetts face in his palms, looking him in the eyes. expression softening, smiling a tiny bit, and then going in and kissing him.

to bennett, felix's hand and lips felt soft. it felt like pure bliss kissing him. he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, resting his hands on the others.

it felt like it lasted forever, when in reality it only lasted a few seconds. bennett still wished it lasted longer.

felix still glared at him, then rested back where he was before. "i love you bennett, okay? i love you a lot."

bennett was giddy, he could barely contain his excitement. he was also very very red. nodding.

"alright mr. honikker!!" grinning, laughing a bit. trying to hold in stimming. hugging him tight.

failing, flapping his arms around now. felix didn't mind. he still felt it was comforting to be close up to him.

burying his face in his chest, mumbling when we spoke. "are you boyfriends now, bennett?"

"YES!!" bennett couldn't help yelling- quieting down when he heard felix grown. waiting a bit for his stims to stop, once again wrapping him up in a big hug.

it was easy for the two to fall asleep after that. happy, content, warm.


End file.
